


Возвращение в пустыню

by Jess_L



Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Он вернул меня в пустыню. Только он мог это сделать





	Возвращение в пустыню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168728) by [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken). 



> Примечание автора: Фильм «Опасный человек: Лоуренс после Аравии» полностью мной завладел. Он просто великолепен, и невозможно не заметить взаимного притяжения между Лоуренсом и Фейсалом. И вот результат!
> 
> Перевод выполнен в 2015 г., разрешение на перевод получено. Бета - Stochastic

Наблюдая за склонившимся в молитве Фейсалом, Лоуренс улыбнулся. Проследив взглядом изгиб позвоночника, он загляделся на округлые ягодицы.  
Принц молился низким печальным голосом, медленно и торжественно.   
Плавное звучание арабской речи успокаивало утомленный слух Лоуренса. Затаив дыхание и прислонившись к стене, он с беспечной радостью рассматривал принца. Фейсал наклонился и обнял свои колени. Лоуренс заметил, как напряглись под просторной одеждой сильные мышцы. Закрыв глаза, Фейсал шевелил губами. Не переставая молиться, он опустился на колени.  
Некоторое время Лоуренс любовался Фейсалом, затем прикрыл веки и прислушался к вздохам, песнопениям и восклицаниям. Время будто остановилось. Французская столица с ее пронизывающим холодом исчезла, и Лоуренса обожгло взошедшее над безбрежным океаном барханов солнце. Он вновь вернулся домой…  
— Ас-саля́му алейкум ва-рахмату-Лла́х*, — дважды повторил Фейсал, поворачивая лицо к востоку и к западу.   
Закончив молитву, он со вздохом поднялся на ноги.   
Лоуренс открыл глаза и оттолкнулся от стены. Эмир подобрал саджаду**, обернул вокруг руки и приблизился к Лоуренсу, пытаясь скрыть мимолетную поддразнивающую улыбку.   
— Я чувствовал твой взгляд, — в голосе Фейсала слышался упрек, но в его глазах светилась радость.   
— На вас приятно смотреть, — усмехнулся Лоуренс, и Фейсал внимательно взглянул на него. В глазах принца притаилась улыбка.  
— Я молился, — Фейсал направился в спальню.   
Лоуренс последовал за ним. Не сводя взгляда с принца, он сел на огромную кровать. Отложив молитвенный коврик на кресло, Фейсал прошел в ванную и оставил дверь приоткрытой.  
— На мгновение я вернулся в пустыню… — мечтательно произнес Лоуренс. Он прислонился к спинке кровати и повысил голос, чтобы эмир мог услышать:  
— Я закрыл глаза и перенесся туда…  
За словами последовало молчание, прерываемое лишь шорохом скользящей по коже ткани и падающей на пол одежды. Затем Фейсал тихо произнес:  
— Ты скучаешь по ней.  
Это прозвучало скорее утверждением, чем вопросом, и Лоуренс ничего не ответил. Они оба знали — он скучал. Он не смел признать это открыто и чувствовал себя глупцом, скрывая очевидное. Это всё равно, что пытаться скрыть то, что написано у тебя на лбу. И всё же он был не готов сознаться себе в том, что в пустыне чувствовал себя дома в большей степени, чем где-либо в Европе. Однажды Фейсал сказал, арабы ненавидят пустыню. Ненавидят ее бесплодность и жестокость, они любят воду, зелень и прохладу. Для Лоуренса безжалостное солнце, опаляющее полуприкрытое лицо, жалящий кожу раскаленный песок, медленные движения верблюдов между барханами... Все это было прекрасно. И эмир, как никто другой знал, насколько сильно Лоуренс тосковал по пустыне. Чего он не знал, так это того, что у него был особенный волшебный дар. Его присутствие возвращало Лоуренса в пустыню.  
— Фейсал, — начал он, замолчал и глубоко вздохнул.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал, как кровать рядом прогнулась, и открыл глаза.  
Фейсал сидел рядом. Из одежды на нем были лишь белые шаровары. Лоуренс не слышал, как он подошел, и неожиданная близость встревожила его. Он забыл, что собирался сказать. Широко открытые темные глаза Фейсала смотрели ему прямо в душу, его пронизывающий взгляд, нежный и суровый одновременно, завораживал. Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что Лоуренс чувствовал, как теплое дыхание Фейсала щекочет щеку. Он больше не мог убегать от себя, от своей правды, Фейсал читал его как открытую книгу, и впервые это перепугало Лоуренса до смерти.  
Он знает меня... Это внушает ужас.  
Дрожал ли он от осознания собственной уязвимости? Или от понимания, что в глубине души он желал этой уязвимости и беспомощности, желал отдаться полностью, весь без остатка? Он ненавидел свою слабость, но не мог противостоять ей. Не мог противостоять теплому и понимающему взгляду Фейсала, его нежным прикосновениям. Фейсал накрыл ладонью дрожащие пальцы Лоуренса, сжал ласково и успокаивающе.   
Он понимает меня... но не причинит мне вреда.  
Объятья Фейсала одновременно внушали ужас и обещали защиту. Лоуренс не мог устоять, он позволил себе упасть. Сам обвил руками смуглые плечи Фейсала. Они соприкоснулись щеками, борода эмира оцарапала кожу Лоуренса, как песок пустыни. Лоуренс вжался в Фейсала, почувствовал, как Фейсал скользит руками по его спине, дотрагивается до его волос. Отстранившись, но не отводя взгляда друг от друга, они оба глубоко вздохнули. Ощущая сладкую горечь объятий, вспомнили другие ночи в далекой стране, где они согревали друг друга перед рассветом.  
Они впервые целовались под западным небом, и Лоуренс зажмурился, желая обратить время вспять и вернуться туда, где все началось. Он не открыл глаза, ни когда Фейсал уложил его поперек кровати, ни когда избавил от одежды, ни когда наклонился и провел языком по обнаженной белой коже. Он позволил Фейсалу вернуть себя в пустыню.

 

* - окончание мусульманской молитвы, буквально "Мир вам и милость Аллаха"  
** - молитвенный коврик


End file.
